


Moving On

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Now that the Empire is gone, Luke's trying to figure out what he's doing. Luckily Lando is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> I was quite taken with your prompt about Luke and Lando on a mission together! I hope you like this. :)

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"I'm not your bodyguard," Luke said, dropping his bag to the floor of his quarters. "I'm here because the Bith wanted to see a real Jedi. And if they get to, they might be convinced to join the New Republic."

"All right." Lando leaned in the doorway, trying to strike a casual pose. "I thought it might be because you just couldn't get enough of me."

Luke rolled his eyes; clearly, he'd been spending too much time around Han. "You do realize you're filling in for my _sister_ , right?" 

Lando shrugged. "Hey. It's not my place to criticize."

"There's room for both of us in this shuttle," Luke went on. "Your quarters are over there." He pointed across the corridor. Lando turned to go. _Touchy_ , he thought. He tossed a glance back over his shoulder. Luke was smiling to himself as he unpacked. _Or not._ Lando grinned as he let himself into his own quarters. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

**

Luke sat in his quarters, trying to keep his breathing even and clear his mind. He could feel the Force thrumming all around him; when he stretched out his mind, he could feel Lando in his quarters across the corridor. 

Immediately, he was jolted out of his trance. _Lando_? He shook his head. He didn't have a thing for Lando. That was the last thing that needed to be on his mind. He had to put his energies toward helping Leia in whatever way she needed. Especially now that she and Han were married and probably had starting a family on the horizon…

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate again.

He was concentrating so hard on clearing his mind that he didn't even notice the door swoosh open.

"Hey," Lando said.

Luke jumped. Lando looked amused. "Thought you were supposed to be able to feel people in the Force?"

"I can." Luke got to his feet smoothly, composure back in place. "Sometimes, I just choose not to."

"Oh sure." Lando slung an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, Master Jedi. Let's get some grub."

**

Luke, Lando decided, was just too easy. He wasn't fooling anybody with that reserved Jedi act, least of all Lando. Maybe Han and Leia were too tied up in each other to notice, but Lando could see Luke needed someone and he thought he was a pretty good candidate to be that someone. Now all he needed to do was convince Luke.

"So," he said, as they settled in the small galley. Lando would have preferred piloting his own ship, but he didn't have one, what with Bespin not being totally accessible yet. And there was no way he was going to consider asking Han for the _Falcon_. He'd even kicked Chewie out. (Or, rather, Leia had, when she'd made Han aware in no uncertain terms that they didn't need a walking carpet on their honeymoon.)

"So?" Luke asked.

Lando grinned. He was too much. "So what's a Jedi do exactly? Now that all the Sith lords are gone?"

"Well, to be honest with you..." Luke's gaze drifted out the viewport. "I have to figure that out."

That wasn't the answer Lando had been expecting. He'd anticipated something about duty, about legacy, about what his invisible friends were telling him to do. As much as he liked to tease him, Lando had always assumed Luke was pretty much in control of his own destiny. 

"Got any ideas?"

"I thought I might restart the Jedi Order."

Lando let out a low whistle. "That sounds like a pretty big job." 

Luke sighed. "Tell me about it." 

"This is a little bit outside my scope. I can give you lots of advice about gas mining, though."

Luke laughed. Lando chalked that up as a success. "If I need to know about gas mining, you'll be the first person I'll come to."

Lando smiled. Somehow, he hoped Luke needed to know something about gas mining one of these days.

**

The mission went pretty well. Lando was a good diplomat; Luke would have to tell Leia he ought to be offered a steady job. It also wasn't too bad to show off for the diplomatic party—displaying his lightsaber, a few Force trick, and that was it. It wasn't exactly fulfilling, but it satisfied the Bith.

"Well, here's to a job well done." Lando lifted his glass. They were back on the ship, headed to Coruscant, and Luke couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Once they got home, they'd be going their separate ways. 

"What?" Lando asked. "Don't tell me Jedi don't drink."

"No." Luke suddenly felt relaxed again. He clinked glasses with Lando. "And if we're not supposed to, that's going to be the first rule to go from my new order."

"Yeah? Anything else?"

Luke frowned. He had been spending a lot of time lately thinking about the old Jedi Order and what was worth keeping. He hadn't had a chance to consult with Obi-Wan yet; he told himself it was because he couldn't get into a good meditation place on this ship, but in reality, he was almost afraid of what his mentor would say. 

"A few things."

Lando nodded, having the good sense not to press. "Well, I wish you all the luck in the galaxy. Luck's been good to me over the years and I think you're going to need it."

"Thanks."

The conversation died then. Luke sipped slowly, trying to prolong the time spent at the table with Lando, the time spent in Lando's presence. They talked about other things, but nothing of any substance until they could no longer justify sitting here. Luke stood slowly, Lando even slower, and they began making their way back to their quarters.

"You know," Luke said, licking his lips, finally having gathered up the courage to broach the topic, even if it was just to have something to say, "you should do this. This diplomat thing. You should ask Leia for a job."

Lando laughed. "You think she'd give me one?"

"If I ask her."

"Seems to me I'm going to need some guidance."

"I'm sure she'll help you when she has time."

"Maybe not guidance, then." Lando stopped him, a gesture that barely seemed intentional but had Luke up against the bulkhead nevertheless. "Maybe I just need… protection." His thumb brushed Luke's chin. 

He hadn't seen _any_ of this coming. His heart was slamming around in his chest like they had just hit some rough space. "I bet Leia'd let you have a blaster if you were going somewhere dangerous."

Lando laughed. "I can only imagine some of the places she'd send me. I think I'd need more than a blaster."

"What about Chewie?" 

"I think he's going to be busy with a pack of little Solos soon." He leaned in closer. Impossibly close, too close to not kiss him. "Seems to me like there's only one option left."

"Yeah, what's Nien up to lately?" 

"You are worse than your sister," Lando said and kissed him.

There really wasn't much Luke could do about that except kiss him back. 

"Should we really be doing this here?" Lando asked. 

Luke had forgotten they were in a public hallway. He'd forgotten just about everything but Lando. Every worry he had was light-years away. 

"Nah. We should go somewhere else." He jerked the door open with the Force, an easy trick, but one that impressed Lando enough to be worth it. 

"Is there more where that came from?" 

Luke smiled. "Let's see." He'd revisit the question of the new Jedi Order later. Maybe he'd ask Lando's advice on the attachment thing. It wasn't gas mining, but he might have a few thoughts about it.


End file.
